


Stevie Sandwich

by stealing_your_girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Switch Clint Barton, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealing_your_girl/pseuds/stealing_your_girl
Summary: -unfinished-





	Stevie Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little snippet because I accidentally published the story

"Clint, I need help."

"What is it?"

"We're seducing Captain America."

* * *

Natasha smiles at her phone when Clint sends a text, agreeing with her.

Basically, Rogers was tense and needed to let off some steam. 

Clint and Natasha have always fought a little bit over who would top every time they have sex. Natasha won ninety nine percent of the time.

But still, it wouldn't hurt Clint to top Captain America. He definitely agrees with Natasha's statement wholeheartedly.

So, the next day, as Steve and Natasha are sparring in the gym, she's thinking of ways she'll be able to get him into bed. She settles upon the next hard mission, when he's at his tensest and needs to relax.


End file.
